


Unire l'utile al dilettevole

by LadePressa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Teenager Jesse McCree
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadePressa/pseuds/LadePressa
Summary: Jesse è scemo, adolescente e attratto da Reyes e Gabe ha intenzione di trovare un compromesso per, appunto, unire l'utile al dilettevole.....Va beh, via, mi annoiavo ed ero piena di caffeina, mettiamola così.





	

Jesse sapeva perfettamente che non doveva fare certe cose, ma ormai era diventata un abitudine di cui non riusciva quasi a fare a meno.  
Tra gli addestramenti principali del Blackwatch c'era quello da tiratore scelto e sebbene quell'inutile mirino non gli fosse di alcun aiuto per prendere realmente la mira sul bersaglio, aveva trovato un utilizzo migliore per quell'oggettino che zoomava senza problemi a distanze che ad occhio nudo sarebbero state problematiche persino per uno con molto più di 10/10 come lui.  
La tattica era molto semplice: Prendi il fucile, smonti il mirino, lo usi come binocolo per spiare quello che capita nel campo d'addestramento all’aperto, ben sapendo che ad un certo orario del mattino, il caro vecchio Gabe si sarebbe messo a fare esercizi preparatori per addestrare la squadra delle reclute (quale lui era) per non doversi sgolare durante i loro esercizi, essendo un uomo serio, barbuto e rispettabile (quale lui non era ancora) e infine, toccarsi meritatamente mentre lo si osservava gonfiarsi i muscoli in solitaria.  
Erano le 6.10 del mattino e lui ancora non si era visto, ma ben sapendo che il loro addestramento mattutino cominciava alle 7.00 era praticamente sicuro che “el Jefe” non avrebbe tardato a mettersi a correre, saltare e fare piegamenti, mentre i suoi addominali scolpiti, i suoi bicipiti ferrei e le sue chiappe di marmo venivano illuminate dalle prima luci dell'alba...e Jesse si era svegliato presto apposta, cavolo! Si era piazzato sul tetto e lo stava aspettando, ma erano già passate le 6.00 e ancora non si vedeva l'ombra di un baffo.

Sospirò nervosamente, appoggiando il mirino da parte e brontolando qualcosa, senza rendersi conto che qualcuno alle sue spalle lo stava osservando con uno sguardo di lieve sufficienza.  
<< Cosa stai combinando quassù Jesse?>> disse una voce alle sue spalle, che per poco non gli faceva venire un infarto o direttamente cascare dal bordo del tetto per via della più completa sorpresa nel non averlo sentito avvicinarsi.  
<< PORCAPUTT… Jefe! >> disse il giovane, portandosi una mano al petto per essere sicuro che il suo cuore non si fosse rintanato dietro la milza << ...io? cosa ci faccio qui? Hem......>> fece un sorrisetto imbarazzato, cercando rapidamente una scusa accettabile, dicendo, insicuro:  
<< Birdwatching...?>>  
Gabe fece uno sbuffo di lieve divertimento a quella cazzata.

Era vestito con la sua mise d'allenamento e sotto quella canottiera nera ed aderente si vedeva il suo arsenale di muscoli bruni senza alcun problema.  
I pantaloni lunghi della tuta nascondevano a fatica le sue cosce gonfie e muscolose e l'unica cosa che dava un minimo di risalto alla sua tenuta rigorosamente nera, erano quelle sue stupide snikers rosse che si metteva quasi sempre perché erano le sue preferite.  
E naturalmente aveva in testa il berretto....  
Perché Gabe? Perché ti tieni sempre in testa quello stupido “beani” da pescatore?  
Si domandò retoricamente il ragazzo, mentre lo osservava, ma Gabe lo ripotò in fretta alla realtà:  
<< Tu lo sai che non ci crede nessuno che sei qui a guardare uccelli, vero? >> gli disse piagando le braccia e tenendole conserte sul petto << E lo so perché "un uccellino" appunto, ha fatto la spia sul perché arrivi sempre in ritardo agli addestramenti mattutini…>>  
Jesse roteò gli occhi sbuffando.  
Diego, lurido traditore della masturbazione altrui....  
Jesse cercò comunque di trovare una via d'uscita a quella situazione, facendo un sorrisetto nervoso e cercando di nascondere il mirino (e i fazzoletti), calciandoli dietro una delle parabole del tetto con un piede, sistemandosi il cappello in testa e dicendo, cercando di sembrare casuale << A-Ah si? Ma, hem....dai Jefe, lo sai che sono solo curioso, mica volevo fare chissà che cosa...o-ora vado eh? Ci vediamo dopo, allora! Adios. >> e si alzò in pedi, cercando di svincolare, ma Gabe lo prese per la collottola prima che potesse sgusciare via, dicendo << No no no, signorino, non credere di cavartela così...>> Jesse portò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Gabe lo tirava delicatamente indietro, per poterlo avere sotto gli occhi << ...lo so che sei qui per fare qualcosa di losco ed è del tutto comprensibile diventare creativi su…certi tipi di cose, alla tua età. Dopo tutto hai solo 18 anni...>>  
Lo osservò con quel suo sguardo quietamente severo, facendolo sentire abbastanza vergognoso di esseri fatto beccare a fare “certi tipi di cose” proprio da lui, ma trasformando poi quella sua faccia da burbero istruttore in quella di uno che aveva tutt’altra intenzione che punirlo:  
<<…però, ora che ci penso, se una cosa del genere ti ha fatto portare il sedere fuori dal letto così presto, trovando qualche piccolo compromesso, potrei usare questo tuo vizietto a mio vantaggio nell’educarti, in un certo senso, sai? >> aggiunse, facendo un sorriso beffardo sotto quei suo baffoni scuri e lisciandosi un poco il pizzetto con due dita.  
A quelle parole, Jesse rizzò le orecchie con sguardo stupito e stinse gli occhi con fare confuso subito dopo con fare sospettoso.  
Era un tranello. Se lo sentiva nelle viscere che Gabe non poteva aver detto quello che pensava di aver sentito…eppure, quando quell’uomo poco più alto di lui gli prese delicatamente il mento con due dita e gli alzò meglio il viso verso di sé, Jesse non poté fare a meno che arrossire, udendo quelle parole che gli fecero salire l'eccitazione a mille:  
<< Se vuoi davvero vuoi calmare i tuoi bollenti spiriti da adolescente puoi sempre chiedermi di darti una mano anche per quello...unire l'utile al dilettevole non guasta mai con te>>  
Quella voce calda e suadente e quel tocco delicato lo colpirono nel vivo della sua tempesta ormonale interiore come un proiettile ben piazzato avrebbe potuto far esplodere un barile di benzina e poco ci mancò che gli venisse istantaneamente duro, cosa che, grazie al cielo non accadde perché nonostante fosse aprile era ancora piuttosto freddino, a quell’ora.  
<< Cos....? Aspetta, chiarisci per bene Jefe > > fece il ragazzo, con il viso ormai rosso e sudando quasi come un peccatore in chiesa.  
Il sorriso acuto di Gabriel si ampliò un po' di più, passandogli un pollice sulle labbra lievemente screpolate << Vieni con me e te lo chiarisco immediatamente “Lobito” >> e detto ciò lo lasciò andare, facendogli giusto cenno di seguirlo con la testa, mentre Jesse gli camminava dietro quasi fosse come un cagnolino.  
Se avesse avuto la coda avrebbe scodinzolato come un matto.  
Gabe scese le scale del tetto, conducendolo in una delle stanze soffitte dove solitamente venivano sistemate le scartoffie cartacee di vecchia data e archiviate da tempo, lasciandolo entrare per primo nell’ufficio vuoto, seguendolo poco dopo e chiudendo la porta a chiave senza dire nulla.  
In tutto questo Jesse era quasi in trance, perso nello stupore più puro, domandandosi se stesse sognando o se Gabe parlasse sul serio, riguardo a ciò che aveva capito dalle sue precedenti parole....e quando lo vide togliersi la canottiera, mettendo in mostra la sua schiena larga, muscolosa e tatuata, i suoi occhi castani si fecero grandi e tondi come quelli di un cucciolo.  
<< Via i vestiti, su...>> gli disse l’uomo, mentre si voltava verso di lui, notando come Jesse fosse pietrificato a fissare il suo corpo da marine. Face una piccola e breve risata a quella vista, avvicinandoglisi e chiedendogli << Ancora non ci credi vero?>>  
Jesse scosse lentamente la testa, incerto se annuire un “si” o un ”no”, senza però staccare gli occhi dal suo petto ampio e vagamente segnato di cicatrici scure << D-Devo ammettere che....hem....>> deglutì << ...stai...stai dicendo sul serio? Cioè....vuoi...vuoi realmente che...?>>  
Gabe sorrise di nuovo, incrociando le braccia sul petto per tentare di fargli staccare gli occhi dai suoi capezzoli << Sicuro. Te l'ho detto che se questo ti aiuta a concentrarti sugli addestramenti allora non ci sono problemi>>  
Jesse lo guardò ancora con gli occhi sgranati, ma facendo un largo sorriso, come se avesse fatto Jackpot nel più lussuoso dei Casinò di Las Vegas....  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah pubertà mia fatti capanna, pensò.

Cominciò allora a spogliarsi in fretta, ma l’emozione e il nervosismo erano tali che si slacciò la camicia a metà e pure i polsini, cercando poi di sfilarsi tutto assieme alla canottiera, rimanendo però incastrato perché la bandana faceva da intralcio con il colletto e non si era nemmeno tolto il cappello.  
Imprecò nella matassa di tessuto e Gabe non poté fare a meno di farsi sfuggire una risata, avvicinandosi ed aiutandolo a togliersi almeno la parte superiore, dicendogli << Piano, piano....sempre tutto in una volta eh? Dovresti avere un po' di pazienza, te lo dico sempre, diamine, hu hu hu…>>  
<< Jefe, non ridere accidenti, così mi cade tutta l'atmosfera, cazzo!>> brontolò il ragazzo, mentre Gabe gli posava il cappello da un lato e gli srotolava via tutto.  
<< Ancora a sputare improperi eh? >> Sbuffò Gabe, levandogli la camicia e sfilandogli la canottiera << Non ci siamo. Se devi metterti a dire parolacce tanto per fare finta di essere uno duro, "l'atmosfera", come la chiami tu, sei il primo a massacrarla.>>  
Jesse roteò gli occhi, arrossendo << Si, scusa...è che...>> si strinse un po' nelle spalle << Sono un po' nervoso, sai com'è...non...non è da tutti i giorni una cosa così>> e abbassando lo sguardo si rese conto di essere a torso nudo davanti a Gabe, vergognandosi ancora di più, alzando la testa e cercando di non allarmarsi.  
Gabe sorrise, un poco intenerito dalla sua goffaggine dovuta all'imbarazzo e gli carezzò una guancia, guardandolo negli occhi, mentre con l’abile mossa di un dito infilato nel bordo dei suoi Jeans se lo avvicinava perché gli si poggiasse al petto, dicendogli << Lo so...ma non devi andare in crisi per questo. Se avessi voluto prenderti in giro a quest'ora non saremmo così vicini...>> e avvicinò il volto al suo, sfiorandogli le labbra con le proprie << ...e non ci sarebbe bisogno di averti vicino se non avessi nulla da insegnarti.>> aggiunse baciandolo.  
Le labbra di Gabe erano calde.  
Calde, carnose e assolutamente squisite, appena un poco amare per via del caffè probabilmente, ma erano così…voluttuose…intense e capaci come poche (forse nessuna) Jesse avesse mai assaporato prima d’allora e quando il giovane sentì la sua lingua intrecciarsi dolcemente con quella del suo boss, quasi non vide le stelle.  
Si spinse in quel bacio, chiudendo gli occhi e aspirando aria dal naso mentre le sue mani scivolavano sul petto scolpito di Gabe, facendole arrivare alle sue spalle e circondandogli poco dopo il collo taurino con le braccia, sentendo che le mani, quelle di Gabe, che gli stavano momentaneamente appoggiate sopra i fianchi e che, con una certa velata destrezza gli scesero lentamente sul sedere, sentendoselo palpare con un certo trasporto, percependo poi una spinta verso l'alto che gli fece abbracciare il busto dell'uomo con le proprie gambe, mentre veniva sollevato da lui e lo poggiato a sedere su una scrivania lì vicino, senza smettere di percepire i suoi tocchi su di sé.  
Jesse continuò a ricambiare quel bacio, passandogli le mani sulla nuca rasata e infilandogli le dita sotto il bordo del berretto, togliendoglielo lentamente mentre il suo corpo veniva attirato come una calamita verso quello di Gabe, soprattutto il suo bacino, al quale i pantaloni stavano già cominciando a venirgli stretti.  
<< J...Jefe....>> sussurrò sulle sue labbra, una volta che si furono staccati << Baci....baci bene sai?>> aggiunse, sorridendo metà imbarazzato e metà sognante.  
Gabe sorrise e gli diede un piccolo morso innocuo al lato della mascella, sfilandogli i jeans del tutto e cominciandogli a massaggiargli l'erezione tra le gambe, senza spingere esageratemene, ma dandogli piccole strette delicate sui lati, ancora ricoperti dagli slip, cosa che lo fece appena miagolare di piacere, mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore, decisamente eccitato << Già in queste condizioni per un bacetto Jesse McCree?>> chiese Gabe, mordicchiandogli il collo e baciandoglielo, mentre il ragazzo già macchiava le il tessuto sintetico di precum.  
Jesse non gli rispose perché era troppo occupato a mantenere il controllo di sé stesso per tentare di non fare versi di piacere troppo alti, lentamente sciogliendosi in quei delicati tocchi che gli accendevano dentro un fuoco, talmente bollente da poter incendiare il deserto.  
<< Ora rilassati…e fai come ti dico, d'accordo?>> Gli sussurrò Gabe in un orecchio, cosa che gli bastò per farlo mugolare nuovamente.  
<< S...Si....tutto....tutto quello che vuoi...>> sospirò il giovane, spingendo ancora il bacino contro la sua mano callosa.  
La bocca di Gabe continuò il suo sinuoso tragitto di baci su di lui, sfilandogli anche gli slip con le sue dita capaci, mentre il membro di Jesse saltava fuori dal loro bordo con un delicato saltello giocoso e il giovane abbassò i suoi occhi castani sulla propria erezione con sguardo molto imbarazzato, nonostante in esso non ci fosse la benché minima intenzione di fermare ciò che Gabe gli stava facendo.  
L’uomo osservò a sua volta quel pene eretto, notando come il ragazzino non fosse per niente sfornito di "materiale didattico".  
<< Niente male Lobito, non c'è che dire...>> gli disse, mentre gli prendeva il membro tra le dita e si metteva a massaggiarlo per bene, senza avere fretta << ...nelle docce non avrei potuto dire lo stesso>> aggiunse, con una punta di scherno.  
Jesse fece un suono languido, seguito poi da uno sbuffo e un occhiata mista di eccitazione e fastidio << skt...guardi…guardi spesso i cazzi degli altri, J-Jefe? Ah! Annnh...>> brontolò appena.  
Gabe fece un sorrisetto e disse << Se stiamo facendo quello che stiamo facendo, ne dedurrei che lo faccio, se fossi in te…>> gli baciò nuovamente le labbra, staccandosi un momento dopo e aggiungendo << ...ma non ti preoccupare ragazzino, non sono quel gran pervertito che probabilmente ti sembro, al momento.>>  
Jesse rispose a quel bacio, sorridendo lascivo e mordendogli dolcemente il labbro, tirandoglielo un poco tra i denti con fare delicato, dicendo poi, cercando di suonare sensuale << No....non sei un gran pervertito…annnhhh…o forse sì, ma...ma la cosa non mi dà fastidio...>> si distese sulla scrivania, percependo la superfice liscia e un po' polverosa, un tantino fredda contro le propria schiena nuda << ...per niente...ah! Nnnnhh...Oh, diamine....>> aggiunse, mezzo rapito da quella piacevole sensazione di calore mista a brividi.  
Gabe sorrise nuovamente e si abbassò su di lui, carezzandogli una coscia e baciandogli il petto, posando le sue labbra sul suo sterno lievemente villoso e poi spostandosi su di un capezzolo, succhiando e leccando, portando Jesse a fare un piagnucolio acuti, automaticamente carezzando la testa del suo mentore, gesto che però Gabe non apprezzò molto << Via le mani di lì Jesse....>> gli disse quasi con tono di rimprovero.  
Jesse ovviamente tolse le mani dalla sua testa rasata in un istante e se le piazzò sugli occhi, respirando profondamente ad ogni bacio, ad ogni succhiotto e ad ogni piccola gustosa stimolazione che Gabe gli procurava sul suo corpo fremente, in maniera praticamente perfetta.  
<< S-si....scusaaaannnnhh>> gli scappò, appena Gabe gli passò un pollice sul frenulo umido, continuando a masturbarlo senza fretta.  
Era davvero una goduriosa tortura per Jesse essere stimolato in quella maniera così lenta e provocante e la cosa giocava a suo vantaggio in un certo senso, perché così facendo la sua eccitazione saliva, ma senza raggiungere mai l'apice, rischio davvero alto per un'adolescente che non veniva dalla sera prima.  
Forse Gabe lo sapeva, ecco perché non aveva tutta quella fretta nel toccargli l’arnese…  
Vecchio volpone di un Reyes pensò, mentre la sua mente veniva costantemente bombardata da stimoli, ai quali era difficile non lasciarsi andare. 

Il paradisiaco inferno di Jesse continuò lento e voluttuoso, come la migliore delle condanne, percependo la bocca di Gabe scendere lungo la sua pancia, a stimolarlo nei punti più delicati, sentendo come gli baciasse il plesso solare e poi l'inguine, massaggiandolo con una mano anche sotto la propria erezione e facendolo piacevolmente lamentare di nuovo, mentre i suoi fianchi si muovevano verso il suo palmo accogliente, quasi ad implorarlo silenziosamente di dargli di più e di permettergli di arrivare al punto di non ritorno, ma la sua testa era d'accordo con Gabe, perché venire troppo presto significava debolezza, dal punto di vista di Jesse.  
E Jesse non era un debole. Odiava venir preso per debole.  
D'altro canto però il giovane cowboy avrebbe comunque apprezzato sentire come il capitano se la cavasse con qualcosa di suo tra le labbra, ma Gabe lo stuzzicava e basta, senza mai andare al sodo, tanto che Jesse sospirò frustratamene, dicendo << Boss....uunnh...non è che...si, insomma...>> e poi, alzando la testa vide quel suo sguardo da infamissimo bastardo negli occhi di Reyes, capendo che non aveva alcuna intenzione di prenderglielo in bocca.  
<< Cominci già a crollare Lobito?>> chiese Gabe con una classica domanda retorica delle sue.  
Jesse odiava quando faceva così.  
<< Sappi che se vuoi che te lo succhi, prima devi darmi una dimostrazione pratica sulla tua resistenza fisica…>> stinse un poco la presa attorno alla punta del suo membro umido, facendolo ansimare appena << ...non sono qui per sentire che sapore hai, ma per vedere quanto mi fai venire voglia di assaggiarlo>> e si leccò le labbra, godendo del frustrato sguardo di vergogna che gli occhi di Jessie gli mandavano nella sua direzione.  
Maledetto, Stramaledetto, Più che maledetto Pendejo di un Gabriel Reyes, pensò Jesse, mentre i suoi lombi scattavano verso l'altro all'ennesimo colpo di polso che riceveva sul proprio arnese.  
<< Nnnnh.....>> brontolò allora il ragazzo, tirando indietro la testa e stringendo un poco le palpebre.  
D'accordo. El Jefe voleva trasformare i suoi attimi di libidine in un allenamento? Venduto. Si può fare, cazzo! O lui non si chiamava più Jesse McC....  
<< ...Cristo.!...sa-santissi...mo!>> si lasciò sfuggire Jesse, appena Gabe gli diede un piccolo strattone ad un punto delicato, piegandogli un poco le ginocchia sul petto e mettendosi a leccarlo dove meno se lo aspettava.  
Ooohh...quella si che era una novità niente male!  
Mai avuta la lingua di qualcuno in un punto così inusualmente piacevole.  
<< Je....Jefe...?>> balbettò il ragazzo, cercando si scorgere Gabe mentre lui era invece occupato a leccarlo più in basso, tra le natiche, quasi fosse qualcosa che faceva tutti i giorni << Ma....non....non ti fa....non ti fa senso?>>  
Domandò, facendo nuovamente ricadere la testa indietro, spingendo in alto il petto tra un ansimo a l'altro.  
Gabe smise per un momento di leccarlo tra le natiche, facendo un mezzo sorriso e dicendo << Se ti sei fatto la doccia, cosa che suppongo tu abbia fatto, dato che sai di quel tuo stupido bagnoschiuma al sandalo, la risposte è "no" Lobito >> e si rimise a leccare senza farsi troppi scrupoli, costringendo Jesse a continuare on il suo languido concerto di gemiti e piccoli spasmi, dovuti alle scosse di piacere che gli si espandevano dentro il corpo.  
Fu proprio quella mossa che gli fece perdere la testa, perché il corpo di Jesse, a forza di essere stimolato in quella maniera cominciò a vibrare e il suo respiro divenne affannoso. La sua espressione si ammorbidì in una delicata estasi, quasi sofferta a dire il vero, perché la sua mente mormorava "resisti", ma i la sua erezione gridava "Colpo in canna!"  
E infatti, appena Gabe aumentò la velocità, Jesse non ce la fece:  
Spinse il petto in fuori, strinse le palpebre, digrignò i denti e stinse con forza le mani attorno al bordo della scrivania sopra la sua testa, schizzando senza ritegno in uno zampillo niente male, che gli macchiò la pancia di seme caldo, mentre dalla sua gola usciva un gemito spezzato e tremolante, subito seguito da un respiro affannato, lasciando che il suo corpo tremasse come scosso da leggere convulsioni, cariche di serotonina.  
Steso.  
Questa era la definizione più accurata che si poteva dare a Jesse in quel momento.  
Gabe, sentendolo lentamente rilassarsi si staccò da sotto di lui e fece uno sbuffo, guardandolo con uno sguardo di sufficienza , semi divertito.  
<< Noto che la novità ti ha stimolato un po' troppo, mh?>> e si passò due dita sui baffi, per asciugarli un poco di saliva << Me lo ricorderò in futuro.>>

Jesse fissava il soffitto, intontito perso in un meraviglioso mondo, pieno di cose meravigliose e confuse, alcune molto gay, altre molto western, ma tutte con un sottofondo sonoro composto da Ennio Morricone.  
<< Jesse? >> lo chiamò Gabe, tirandosi su e facendogli distendere le gambe, mentre il ragazzo ancora teneva gli occhi verso l'alto, con un gran sorriso soddisfatto sulla faccia.  
E ovviamente l’uomo non ce la fece e si mise a ridere, cercando di coprirsi gli occhi con una mano e andando a prendere dei fazzoletti che teneva in un armadietto lì vicino.  
<< Sei riuscito a trasformare la mia lieve delusione in una risata, ragazzo questo te lo devo proprio dire...>> Gli disse Gabriel, tirando fuori uno dei fazzoletti puliti dalla confezione.  
Jesse si scosse un po' dalla sua trance e si resse sui gomiti, tirando un sospiro di sollievo << Che? Oh...beh, non c'è di ché Jefe >> gli rispose, sorridendo ancora mezzo stordito, ma totalmente rilassato.  
Gabe gli si avvicinò, porgendogli il fazzoletto e dicendogli << Bene, ora che sai come funziona, preparati per le prossime volte>>  
Prossime volte  
Quelle due parole si piantarono nelle orecchie di Jesse in un istante << Ci saranno prossime volte? Sul serio?>> chiese il ragazzo, piacevolmente stupito.  
Gabe lo osservò dalla testa ai piedi e annuì, passandosi un pollice sul labbro inferiore << Dipende da te questo. Per me è un addestramento, te l'ho detto…piacevole, ma utile per renderti meno cretino di quello che sei, ovviamente>>  
Jesse fece una smorfia che riassumeva molto bene la sarcastica frase "Grazie mille eh?" poi tirò indietro la testa per sgranchirsi un poco il collo, massaggiandosi la nuca e infine cominciando a cercare di trovare i suoi vestiti in giro, mandando uno sguardo confuso verso Gabe per poi chiedergli << E tu boss? Nada de nada ? Non ti va se...beh....se ricambio il favore?>> e fece un sorrisetto malizioso, buttando via il fazzoletto.  
Questa volta Gabe alzò un sopracciglio con aria di lieve superiorità e gli disse, mentre si rimetteva il tank-top << Nah. Ancora non te lo sei meritato...>>  
Meritarselo....  
A quanto pareva El Jefe aveva un opinione molto alta dei propri genitali, pensò Jesse.  
<< ...ma se la prossima volta ti comporti bene, magari posso darti una chance. Come ti ho già detto dipende tutto da te.>>  
Detto ciò lo lasciò rivestire, aggiungendo poco dopo, mentre apriva la porta per uscire << Non ti devo certo dire di tenere la bocca chiusa al riguardo, vero?>>  
Jesse fece un ghigno furbo, mettendosi una mano in tasca e poggiando il gomito dall'altro braccio allo stipite della porta, dicendo << Se no che succede?>> suonò un po' come una sfida, ma Gabe non parve affatto intimorito, rispondendo << Succede che, l'allenamento speciale che ti ho fatto provare oggi finisce dopo la prima lezione e io non rischio niente perché sei nell'età del consenso, oltre al fatto che ci perderesti soltanto, facendo la spia, signorino>>  
Legittima risposta a legittima domanda.  
Jesse sospirò e annuì << Va bene, va bene, mi cucio la bocca...>> poi si sistemò il cappello in testa, e sgambettò fuori chiedendo << Stessa ora domani Jefe?>>  
<< Stessa ora domani Jesse.>> gli rispose Gabe, lasciandolo poi andare a prepararsi per l'allenamento.  
Sospirò, sentendolo fischiettare giù per le scale, più allegro ed energico che mai, e incrociando le braccia sul petto, borbottando in un sorriso << Guarda te cosa mi tocca fare per fargli mettere la testa a posto...>>

**Author's Note:**

> Se volete che faccia un altro capitolo, dopo aver letto questa meravigliosa minchiata fatemi un fischio e forse metto un capitolo 2.  
> ...E si, sto parlando con te, mascherina che hai già letto la versione non betata ;)  
> Ti voglio bene.


End file.
